


Not All Dads Are Deadbeats

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared glomps Jeff and calls him Dad, and Jeff gets inappropriately turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Dads Are Deadbeats

He's been on the set for all of about two minutes when Jeff hears that laugh. _Jared_. Thirty seconds later and the laughing is right up in his ear, too loud but familiar, and perfect for covering up the "Hey, Dad," that slips past Jared's mouth as he throws his arms around Jeff. 

Jared quickly removes himself from the hug, shakes off Jeff's arms and looks down. The red flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks is confirmation that Jeff heard correctly. 

_Fuck._

He isn't exactly sure why, but now more than ever, Jeff wants to get Jared back in his arms. It's not like there's anything _happening_ between them. It was just that one time, and they'd left that party together, and they'd been drinking, a lot. He's afraid that what he's feeling has more to do with Jared's Freudian slip than any past encounters. 

He lets it go, though, just cups his hand around Jared's bicep and says, "Hey, Jared. Good to be back."

Jared meets his eyes as a sheepish grin crosses his face. "Good to have you."

 

They shoot their scenes. Jeff's only in a few, though Jared and Jensen are in the majority, so he's got quite a bit of downtime to consider what happened earlier. Actually, he doesn't do too much considering. What he does do is spend a whole lot of time trying to will away the blood that keeps trying to fill his dick to hardness. 

A daddy kink? That's not something he'd ever considered before. 

But, now, he can't stop wondering. 

 

One drunken night really doesn't mean there's anything going on between them. Which is why it's interesting how Jared's eyes flash dark when Jeff suggests the three of them grab a drink at the end of the day. 

One drink turns into two pints turns into shots all around, and before Jeff's aware that hours have passed, Jensen's shirking off, mumbling something about an early morning. It's difficult to tell in the dimly lit pub, but Jeff thinks he sees that look in Jared's eyes again when he turns back after waving goodbye to Jensen. 

"Too bad you're not around more, Jeff," Jared says after downing the beer left in front of him. 

"Yeah, it–" He cuts off when Jared's hand wraps around his wrist. 

Before he even really realizes what's happening, they're in a cab. Then they're in the elevator headed up to his room. 

He's had more to drink than he usually likes too, especially on a work night, but he's quick to sober when Jared grabs ahold of him as soon as they fumble through the door. Last time, it'd been Jared slamming Jeff into the wall, but this time Jared's got himself against the wall with his hands under Jeff's jacket and fisted in his shirt, tugging him closer while at the same time shimmying a leg between Jeff's to rub against him. 

"Want it, Jeff. Wanted it so bad." Jared's whispering, like he's ashamed to admit it. 

Jeff hadn't planned on it, hadn't actually thought they'd get here, not tonight, but now that they are—fuck, he wants it too. "Yeah, boy?"

Jared moans. "Yeah."

Jeff makes quick work of their clothes and gets Jared on the bed, under him, in under a minute flat. Jared's squirming. 

"So fucking slutty for it, aren't ya, Jay?"

"Can't– can't help it." Jared's stuttering, words caught up between hitching breaths, and all Jeff's done is got one finger in him. 

He pulls out and leans down and in, spits right on Jared's clamping hole. No time for niceties, not for either of them, Jeff's sure. A quick dip in with his tongue, just to taste, and then he's pushing back in with two fingers, sliding deep. 

Jared's back bows off the bed along with his hips. "More, please. Come on, give it to me."

Fuck, he's going to give it to him. But first, no matter how scared he is that he read things wrong, he's got to try. "Yeah? You want daddy's dick real bad, don't ya?"

Jared _keens_ , and Jeff slides in. 

Pleasure pain fills Jared's features, eyes scrunched all tight and little wrinkles across his brow, but he's panting, "Yeah. Yeah, daddy. Want it."

Jeff inches out before slamming back in, once, twice and again. 

Jared's fucking gorgeous, spread out below him, glistening with a sex sheen visible by the only light they'd manage to turn on. And he's so goddamned _tight_ , like he hasn't done this since the last time they were together, like the only person he lets near his ass is Jeff. That thought's enough to make him pound in even harder. 

He grabs ahold of Jared's ass, so fucking perfect, and tugs him up. When he rams in, the "Jesus _fuck_ " that punches out of Jared tells him he's got it right, so he tugs Jared's legs up and over his shoulders and keeps on. 

"Go on and touch yourself for daddy, son." Jeff doesn't know where that even came from, but the near sob that it pulls from Jared tells him it's alright. 

Jared's long fingers grasp his cock, so big and red and glistening with precome. He squeezes the head and smears the precome around—he's fucking _dripping_ —and Jeff is not going to make it much longer, not while watching Jared fuck his own fist, not while feeling Jared's hole clench so tight and so warm around his cock. 

"Gonna, gonna come," Jared says, and it sounds like a sob. 

"Yeah, baby, come on." Jeff fucks in deeper, harder. "Come for daddy."

And Jared does. "Daddy," he all but screams as thick spurts of come shoot across his stomach and up to his chest. His ass is fluttering so good, and combined with everything else, Jeff is forced to lose it. As he does, Jared's come soaked hands reach around to pull him in tight.

When he collapses, Jeff's not surprised to hear that laugh again. 

He rolls to face Jared. "Something funny, huh?"

"Nah." Jared attempts to stifle his laughter. "Just wish John Winchester wasn't such an absentee father."


End file.
